


I Will Carry You

by dear_reader



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And the Charming clan, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Robin and Hook, finding eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: The return from the underworld brought many different emotions with it..





	I Will Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> It's SQ again. None of the characters, as always, don't belong to me, they're just borrowed:) the timeline for this fic is a little distorted but just use your imagination;) Enjoy, or don't, it's up to you..

Numb. That’s what Regina felt. 

After coming so far, changing for so many people and for herself, she had finally thought she’d found her happy ending, only to have it ripped away again.

Robin was gone. Regina felt..nothing. She didn’t know what to feel. Everything that happened with him felt like a whirlwind, but Regina had finally tasted happiness, and now all she could taste was bitterness.

Alone, she sat in her vault, back against the stone wall where they had once spent time. 

Brining her legs to her chest, she leant her head on her knees and let silent tears flow.

 

******

Alone. That’s what Emma felt.

She’d returned from the Underworld only to be alone all over again. Of course, she had her parents, and Henry, and even Regina (she thought), but she had started to feel things for Hook, let her guard down and she was left with nothing.

Making her way down Storybrooke’s high street, she stopped and went into Granny’s, not being able to be at home right now.

Sighing, she entered and took a seat towards the back.

 

******

Emma was onto her second cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon when Henry gave a swift goodbye with her parents and left the diner.

Henry would be staying with them tonight as no one could get a hold of Regina.

Defeated, Emma thought she’d try one last time. Not calling, just a text. Maybe Regina could handle simple words on a screen.

Henry is staying with my parents tonight. Thought you needed some space. Here if you need to talk. - E

Emma put the phone face down on the table, not expecting to get any kind of response. But then, as if on queue, her phone buzzed on the table.

Thank you, Miss Swan, I appreciate it. - R

Did Regina really just acknowledge her? After what had happened, Emma wasn’t expecting any kind of contact for the foreseeable future. 

She dared a response. 

Sure, anytime. -E

Good, leave it at that, Emma thought. 

But she couldn’t.

Did you? Want to talk, I mean? - E

Emma had pushed it too far. There was no way Regina would respond now.  


Vault. - R

With that, Emma jumped up from her seat and made her way out of the diner, practically throwing herself into the bug and racing off to find Regina.

******

Regina put her phone down and wiped underneath her eyes.

She had no idea what made her tell Emma where she was. The brunette felt as though the two had gotten closer, and for some reason - even though it was sort of the blonde’s fault that her happiness was ruined more than once - she felt drawn to the other woman.

She didn’t want to see anyone.

Anyone except Emma.

Just then, she heard heeled boots make their way down the stone steps of her vault and she brushed her skirt, not even attempting to get up.

‘Regina? You down here?’

She saw the blonde come around the corner before she looked up.

And she could see the look on her face soften and sadden, so she turned away.

‘Regina…I’m so sorry.’

‘Please, Emma. Don’t.’

She felt rather than heard the other come and sit down next to her, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly. 

‘I know it hurts.’ Emma started.

Regina snorted and sniffled quietly just afterwards.

‘You know nothing, Swan.’

‘Actually, you’re wrong. Hook didn’t make it back from the Underworld. So yeah, I do.’

Regina stilled. She had no idea that Emma had lost someone too. And at that, she did actually feel empathy for the blonde.

‘Oh. I’m..I’m sorry, Emma. I had no idea.’

Now it was the blonde’s turn to snort.

‘Of course you didn’t. As soon as we were all back, you’d disappeared, nowhere to be found.’

Regina leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

‘Yes, well, I didn’t really feel in a ‘big-family-reunion’ kind of mood.’

Emma followed suit.

‘I get it. I didn’t either, hence why I left as soon as you told me where you are.’

Silence.

‘Look, I know what it’s like. It’s this big emptiness that makes your insides feel rotten and you feel like you can’t breathe. All you’re looking for is for someone to show you some sort of light, make it seem that it won’t be this way forever.’

Silent tears graced Regina’s cheeks again.

‘And it won’t. I promise you, Regina, you won’t always feel like this. And you’re not alone.’

Regina sniffed before speaking.

‘Well, you’re kind, Emma..but I’m afraid I always will be. For years, no one’s understood me, and then Robin came along and it finally felt like someone did. And maybe I liked the idea of that more than him, but now that’s gone and I’m doubtful that I’ll ever find someone like that again.’

At this, Emma felt affronted. How could Regina say that? She’d always seen past Regina’s previous life, accepted her for who she was. 

Whether it was all of the emotions running through Emma’s brain, or something else, she couldn’t stop herself and stood up, turning as if to leave.

‘Where are you going?’

Emma turned on her heel, cold and calculating, her own tears starting to form.

‘How can you say that?’

‘What? Asking you where you’re going? I hardly think it calls for that kind of reaction.’

She narrowed her eyes on the figure that got up from the floor and stood before her, somewhat confused.

‘Don’t be a smart ass Regina, you know what I meant.’

‘No, I really don’t. Care to fill me in on your little display?’

Emma really felt angry now.

‘How can you say that Robin was the first person who understood you? I have been there, Regina, over the last year, believing you when everyone thought you’d killed Archie, believing that you’d changed, that you weren’t some horrible monster that everyone said you were! I’ve been here the whole time, and you don’t even care.’

Regina looked shocked. How could she have not seen Emma’s true feelings. She was right. Emma had been there for her, supporting her, hell, even supporting her when all Regina gave her was crap. 

‘Emma, I -‘

‘Save it, Regina. I tried to be there for you, I wanted to help you. I still do. But not if you’re going to treat me like I don’t matter. Because you matter to me, and I can’t stand it.’

Regina took a step closer to Emma, drawing the space between them closer and causing the air around them to hang still.

‘Emma, forgive me. You’re right. You’ve been nothing but by my side. I’m sorry I couldn’t see that until now.’

Emma looked down, wanting to avoid the brunette’s gaze, feeling suddenly shy and almost ashamed of the way she had attacked Regina. She had begun to realise that she felt a lot more than friendship for the brunette. Her feelings having developed from that of friendliness to a much more intimate sharing of feelings but emotions too, it seemed.

As this happened, Regina reached up and placed her hand on Emma’s cheek, drawing her attention back to her.

‘I’ve been so closed in on myself that I didn’t see you, trying to be there for me. For that I am sorry, Emma. Truly, I am.’

Emma closed her eyes and leant slightly in to Regina’s touch.

‘You matter to me too.’

Emma’s head snapped up at that.

‘What?’

Regina smiled softly.

‘You matter to me, Emma. And I don’t want to lose you from my life. You’ve brought so much happiness to me and to Henry. I couldn’t be happier that you found him - that you found me.’

‘I will always find you, Regina.’

The two women shared a moment of intensity as they looked into each other’s eyes, conveying everything they felt for each other in one look.

As if they had silently agreed, Regina and Emma both moved in to each others space, closing the gap and sealing their feelings with a kiss. 

Emma slowly stepped back, blushing slightly.

Regina smiled, mirroring Emma and tucked her hair behind her ear.

‘Come home with me?’

Emma looked questioning. 

‘Please. I don’t want to be alone right now. There’s still a lot to discuss, but I just want to go home and be with you.’

Emma smiled softly, reaching out to take Regina’s hand.

‘Of course, I want that more than anything.’

Regina smiled and pulled Emma towards the door.

‘Let’s go home.’


End file.
